


Marvellous

by TheSuspensionOfDisbelief



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lolicon, Murder, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief/pseuds/TheSuspensionOfDisbelief
Summary: Wendy is a lot stronger than Lucy, and the Sky Maiden wants to make sure she knows that.





	Marvellous

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Loli, futa, femdom, watersports, spit, bad writing, impregnation, ageplay, bad writing
> 
> A/N: I do not condone any actions or decisions character's partake in within this story, everything is written for fictional purposes and none of the behaviour should be replicated in real life.

**Lucy POV**

_"You see the cards have spoken to me, apparently you are destined to have a fateful encounter today."_

When Cana had relayed those words to me, never would I have imagined my 'fateful encounter' to be with this... girl.

Now, here I lie in my bed, butt naked, in my once secure and cozy apartment. My body is being tightly embraced - skin to skin - against the petite body of a young, 12-year-old bluenette; her face snuggled deep into my neck, her petite breasts pressing against my back, and her arms firmly gripping around my bare torso, her legs wrapping my thighs, binding me and preventing me from escaping her desire.

I can feel her exhale deeply, her breath and sweat enveloping my supple skin: it was as if she was an animal marking me with her scent to signify that I was her territory... her property. At this point, it just may already be the case.

But what really cemented this wasn't her scent or her unyielding embrace. It was what she had down below, or should I say at this point, inside me. A long, sturdy shaft of her prepubescent flesh: wedged fully into my backside, invading my once pure and innocent body. The same thing that deflorated me, the same thing that has been my only source of nutrients for half a week, has been resting inside me for the past 6 hours, filling me up and making its home inside of my most precious areas. Even while she's asleep, she has complete control over me and I am powerless to say otherwise. I can feel my hole tighten around her shaft as if it were sentient and is now accommodating its new owner.

It was clear who the new queen of this castle was.

Now on the verge of crying, I look back and contemplate my decisions. Even though it has only been a few days since this ordeal started, my life has turned on its side: any plans, any future I had planned for myself was no longer up for me to decide.

It all began when me and a few of my fellow guildmates were sent to join a coalition to bring down the Oracion Seis. Now I'm not a strong fighter physically or magically to any degree so, evidently, I was anxious. This mission required plenty of strong and capable fighters, ergo, when I heard that Caitshelter was only sending one member, I was about to have a panic attack. That is until I sensed a substantial amount of magic power approach, while not as large as some of the other wizards there, it was still quite a lot. My nerves were eased for a while, then - she - stepped in. Wendy Marvell.

A young, fragile-looking child came running through the door: fragile on the outside anyway, I and a few others could sense the amount of magic power she possessed, it was abnormally high for a little girl, and undeniably much more than mine.

Anyway, after the initial shock subsided we began the mission. That's when this whole thing truly took off.

A couple of days later the Oracion Seis and Nirvana had been defeated, the mission was supposed to be over. But having fallen off the giant machine earlier, I found myself standing in the middle of a forest: injured and completely surrounded. I thought I was done for, I lost my keys and all I had was my whip to combat the hoard of wizards. That is until a powerful gust of wind roared around me, knocking me back but, at the same time, wiping out the entire group at once. I jolt my head around to see who my savior was, and to my surprise, it was that little girl.

"Wendy?" I said hoarsely as I got back up from the blast.

"Are you OK?" She exclaimed running over to me. "What happened, was your magic drained somehow?

"No, it was just that I was, uh, I was just overwhelmed..." I replied sheepishly with an awkward giggle at the end.

I remember an expression of confusion and disbelief sprung up on Wendy's face at that moment, very clearly. I knew what she was thinking, how could someone over twice her age struggle against a bunch of lowly fodder she could take out with ease?

Not that I can blame her, to be outclassed by a preteen is truly pathetic on my end. That's was, without a doubt, the moment she gained a sense of superiority over me and it only escalates from there.

Once we reunited with the rest of the group, it was revealed the entirety of the Caitshelter guild was an illusion; I was expecting Wendy to be in shambles over this revelation but... nothing: no tears, no emotion - strangely, a faint smile formed on her face, almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. I thought nothing of it at the time but now that I look back, that was a huge red flag. We invited her to join Fairy Tail soon after, and she accepted that offer in a heartbeat. After we said our goodbyes we boarded the boat and prepared for the long trip home. I was caught off guard when Wendy made a strange request in that she shared a cabin with me. But I shrugged it off since I had no reason to be suspicious.

It was still early when we boarded so the rest of the day was spent relatively carefree. Natsu was hurling while the rest of us enjoying the view. Occasionally, I would catch Wendy throwing me brief glares at the side of my eye, almost as if she was examining me. I pushed her weird habits to the back of my mind during the day, so I could relax a bit.

That night, however, she finally advanced.

As I got ready for bed I felt the cabin be washed over by a cold blast of air before I was suddenly slammed against the wooden wall with overwhelming force.

I struggled and squirmed in the iron grip pinning my hands behind my back for over 5 minutes but try as I might I made no progress.

"Wow, you're pathetic."

A familiar squeaky voice rang behind my back in a smug, condescending tone.

"I knew you were weak, Lucy, but this is just sad."

"W-Wendy?"

I stuttered, completely taken aback by the amount of physical strength this little girl possessed.

I continued my attempts at breaking loose of this prepubescent brats grip, trying to turn my head to face my assailant but to no avail. This 12-year-old bluenette has managed to completely pin me against the wall.

"Is this really all you can do against little ol' me? Just my one hand has you squirming and struggling like a little bitch."

With those words, I snapped back to reality.

'One hand?' I thought. This is ridiculous, I'm the adult here, over twice this brats age - why am I letting her humiliate and degrade me like this? There's no way she's physically strong enough to overpower me so easily in a few seconds like this, I need to get my head straight and put her in place!

And so, I did.

Although, not in the way that expression usually implies.

More like on top of me, pinning me on the cold, wooden ground of the cabin.

My thighs were straight, restrained between Wendy's slender, spindle-thin, yet toned, prepubescent legs; one hand still binding my hands while the other firmly pushing my face flat on the ground, making it difficult to speak fully coherently.

"Ugh!" I squealed with my voice still muffled beneath this child's grasp.

"Let go of me you juvenile brat!"

The young bluenette snickered.

"I don't if you've noticed Lucy, but you're not really in the dominant position to give orders."

"Mmph, what do you want, Wendy?"

"For you to realize your place beneath me, obviously."

"What? What the hell are yo-"

Wendy cut me off by viciously pulling my hair and slamming my face to the ground with force, almost dislocating my nose.

"You know, Lucy, I don't think you ever properly thanked me for saving your pathetic ass from those wizards earlier. So, here's how this is going to happen: I'm going to release my grip, you're going to go on your hands and knees then thank me and kiss my feet like a good little slave, got it, bitch?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oh, and I wouldn't try fighting back unless you want me to tell your friends you abused me during the night, you would want that, would you?"

I was being a blackmailed and dominated by a child, it was ludicrous, but she has me cornered.

If I accept her offer and submit I will lose all my dignity and self-respect that hasn't been destroyed by this little girl already, but if I refuse she'll tarnish my name with tales of child abuse: it's her word against mine. I mean, really, even if I tell the truth, would they believe a 12-year-old girl beat up and tried to subjugate me, a 25-year-old woman, and threatened me? Of course not.

I had only one-real option.

I had to swallow my pride and obey the commands this kid gives me.

The bluenette loosened her grip and stood up.

I could feel her smug expression gazing down upon me, awaiting my next move.

Once I finished mentally preparing myself for the completely and utter degradation of my character, I swiveled around on the floor to face my prepubescent dominatrix, doing my damnedest to avoid eye contact.

Now on my hands and knees, I shifted down into a bowing position and kissed her left shoe.

"Th- thank you for saving me earlier, Wendy. Your superior magical and physical strength are why I'm still alive now, please accept my gratitude."

I felt absolutely ashamed, embarrassed and humiliated: not just because I submitted before a child, but also because I know everything I said - was true.

I stayed in position for at least 3 minutes without a peep from my 12-year-old dominatrix, I assumed she was taking in the moment: her victory over me, how she made a grown woman literally bow beneath and worship her and now was just further embedding her superiority over me to make me fully comprehend my place under her. She must have felt so smug, and I couldn't blame her. I was, and still am, truly pathetic.

Thinking it was over, I kissed her right shoe, swiveled around and tried to stand up.

But with a firm stomp, I felt my ankle snap. I screamed in agony before I felt a powerful wind knock my head into the hard-wooden floorboards, silencing me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Lifting my head up, waterfalls of tears streaming down my face I bawled out in a frantic panic.

"P-please Wendy I di-did everything you asked, I know I'm weaker and in-inferior to you please just let me leave."

Cowering and shaking like a lost puppy I looked up at Wendy's confused yet irritated face in plea.

"No, you stupid blondie, I said worship my feet, not my shoes, stop whimpering and do as your told!"

Completely terrified of this domineering preteen bluenette, I hectically crawled over and removed both her shoes and socks.

Taking position once more, I vigorously sniffed and licked and suckled on her toes and feet: with each inhale I felt beads of pungent sweat swimming up my nostrils and flooding my tongue; with every passing second, I lapped up more of my child dominatrix bodily scent, almost as if I was marking myself as Wendy's property filling my body with her addictive aroma.

"Th- thank you for saving me earlier, Wendy. Your superior magical and physical strength are why I'm still alive now, please accept my gratitude."

"T-thank you for saving me, Wendy. Your superior magical and physical strength are why I'm still alive now, please accept my gratitude."

"Thank you for saving me We-"

"Mistress. From now on you will call mistress, bitch."

"Yes, mistress Wendy." I replied without hesitation.

I continued worshipping my mistresses 12-year-old feet for what felt like half an hour, repeating that phrase throughout and god forgive me I actually started to enjoy it.

Every lick across her pure and smooth luscious fair white skin was an addictive stimulus I have never felt before and couldn't get enough of.

Her sweat and bodily scent were aromas of pure prepubescent heaven.

I couldn't believe that not long ago I was irritable and rebellious to this little girl's whims yet now here I was, beneath her and worshipping her for all she was worth out of fear and now pure lust - and I'm sure Wendy was enjoying it just as much.

At that point, the young sky mage knew she was in complete control.

"Strip for me, Lucy." She said kicking me away as she stood up.

I rose from my position and fulfilled my mistresses command without complaint.

"Now, strip me." As requested, I lifted up her striped dress, leaving her gorgeous preteen body revealed. Her petite, premature boobs looked so tempting to worship right there... but then, I pulled down her panties and I saw the thing that I now know would dominate my life.

"A... a cock... why... how..."

The sight of the 7-inch flaccid cock on a little girl snapped me out of the trance I was just in, I was shocked but, strangely, even more turned on. In a few seconds, I was back in my lustful trance for Wendy's now even more perfect prepubescent 12-year-old body.

"You know what to do now, bitch."

Nodding my head, my brown eyes fixated on the large preteen member, I knelt down before it.

Using both of my hands I grasped the smooth shaft, amazed at the girth; but as I stroked and stroked, it grew longer and longer until the bluenette's dick reached its full 12-inch glory.

Retracting the head slightly, I inhaled the most divine scent I have ever taken in. I was immediately hooked. I needed it in me. I needed Wendy Marvell inside me. This girl needs to dominate my pathetic, inferior Heartfilia body. Now.

Without further delay, I sunk my head down on her plump, child cock. Her girth almost stretching my lips, I bobbed my up and down savoring the taste of my mistress, my first taste of her delectable fair-skinned member is a memory I haven't forgotten and probably never will.

I felt her eyes sweep my submissive bare body as I continued carrying out her order, taking half of her cock into my mouth before retracting back out, lapping at the head and repeating the process: my saliva coating the already beautiful appendage in a glossy sheen.

I guess that wasn't enough for Wendy, however, because I remember small, firm hands shoving my head down so all 12 inches of her prepubescent meat was embedded inside me in an instant.

I gagged and choked on the way down until my face pressed against her smooth-skinned, wholesome abdomen.

She then yanked me back, letting me heave a few coughing breaths, before ramming my throat again. She kept moving, speeding up her rhythm until she was jerking my head back and forth like a toy, my eyes started to lose focus as my throat was used without any regard for my consent or wellbeing.

The tiny gasps of air I managed to suck in were laced with the same taste of a little girl's cock that was being permanently burned into my brain.

Wendy grunted, somehow increasing the force even more, slamming my head into her groin, battering me into submission.

Soon after that, she was climaxing, her powerfully twitching preteen cock filling my stomach full of 12-year-old girl cum.

Wendy pulled me back quickly, making sure to let every jet of her seed wash across my tongue, letting me taste every drop.

"Drink up, Lucy."

I didn't have a choice but to obey. I felt like I could barely move, and it was either swallow or choke on the thick, aromatic fluid rapidly filling my mouth in heavy spurts and pulses.

I am ashamed to admit, her prepubescent semen was probably one of the most exquisite tasting fluids I've ever eaten, and I wouldn't have minded savoring the flavor in my mouth. But suffocating on a little girl's sweaty cock wasn't how I was planning to go.

My throat bulged slightly with the size of the gulps I had to take to keep up with Wendy, and by the time the 12-year-old tapered off, my belly was rounded slightly like I was already pregnant.

After the last gulp, I thought I would be given release but, instead, I was slammed back down.

I remember being held in that position, unable to move because my pathetic adult body was too weak to overpower a small girl.

Her cock just pushing past the edge of my throat.

My nose was pressing against her stomach, forcing me to inhale her scent and ingraining the delectable taste of her young cock some more.

I felt the sweat on her skin being pushed into my pitiful face, further marking me as the property of the superior Marvell bloodline.

Wendy then gently moved my golden hair to the side as to view my face in all its pathetic glory.

We locked eyes. At that moment my subjugation was set.

My face painted bright red, an expression of choking, submissiveness and desperation for release; her face wearing the highest level of smug superiority.

Satisfied with my submission, knowing I know my place beneath her, she spat a big slew of saliva on my face before releasing me and pushing me off her cock like a rag doll.

I collapsed onto the floor, grasping at my conquered throat.

Desperate for air I hyperventilated viciously, Wendy's aromatic saliva torrenting up my nostrils and mouth; the nectarous body fluid of my 12-year-old mistress was delectable - but my need for recovery at the time was too severe for me to savor it.

After a few seconds, I hear Wendy get up and slowly walk towards me, circling around like a predator examining its prey.

She stopped next to my face. I saw her little feet as I was groveling on the floor, her smug expression still piercing my back.

Suddenly, I felt her tug my hair with force and dragged me towards her bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed before pushing me down on my knees and putting me in a headlock between her slender, toned thighs, her flaccid clock tucked beneath my chin.

With one hand she pushed my frizzled hair up, with the other she pried open my mouth that was still gasping for air.

Locking eyes again, my face still bright red and fresh tears cascading around the dried up old ones, the young sky mage smirked before drooling a steady stream of aromatic saliva down my throat.

I swallowed and swallowed as much as possible, so I didn't suffocate in the pool of prepubescent spit forming in my subjugated mouth.

* _SLAP_ *

Stopping my ventilating for a split second I looked up at my mistress, begging to be allowed more time for recovery.

My bluenette mistress squished my cheeks between her hand.

"Breathe through your nose, pathetic blonde bitch. I want you to savor my fluid, swish my saliva around your mouth and take in the taste of my gift. You'll swallow when I tell you to swallow, do you understand me, slave?"

"Y-yes mistress." I said frailly through my damaged throat.

Releasing her grip on my face she moved her small, strong hand back between my mouth and continued drooling into me.

Once her savory prepubescent fluid filled my mouth to the brim I shut my lips and swished the delicious saliva around my submissive mouth.

The taste was exquisite, it really was a gift from my child goddess. I savored it for 3 minutes, once I knew every inch of my mouth was covered in the sky dragons scent I swallowed before opening my mouth to prove to my mistress I obeyed.

Satisfied, she released my head from her thighs and I dropped down between her legs, regaining my composure.

"Good girl." Wendy said like an owner praising a newly trained pet.

I stayed on the floor: my face returning back to its usual color, my throat recovering from its pounding and I wiped my dried tears from my face.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Wendy's domineering voice echo from her bed.

Getting up, I stayed on my knees, looking down in shame as I gently rubbed the slap mark my 12-year-old mistress gave me.

"Yes, mistress."

"Well stop sitting around and get your submissive blonde ass up here, now!"

Without hesitation, still filled with fear and a lustful trance, I climbed up on the bed where I saw my prepubescent bluenette mistress lying down: her gloriously smooth member standing erect and tall.

"Have you lost your virginity yet, Lucy?" Wendy asked condescendingly.

"N-no mistress." I replied sheepishly, realizing her implications.

Wendy snickered.

"25 years old and still a virgin? You really are a sad, pathetic sight."

After a few seconds, I began crawling slowly towards my mistress, never taking my eyes off her beautiful fair skin member.

"Tell me what you want Lucy."

I positioned myself over her tiny, preteen body, attempting to slide down her erection.

"Tell me what you want." Wendy said as her small hands began pushing against my ass, prohibiting me from any further movement.

"I want your dick, Wendy. Please give it to me."

Although my words were hesitant, I meant every single one.

"How do you want it?" The young bluenette asked me as she lowered my body down, teasing my submissive entrance with the head of her cock.

"Wendy please."

She snarled at my answer, not satisfied until she made me beg like the pathetic little bitch I am.

"How do you want it, Lucy?"

Wendy punctuated her sentence with a hard thrust. I gasped as she entered me briefly, only to cry out when I felt her retreat just as quickly.

"I w-want it h-hard and rough, please Wendy, please f-fuck me, please be the one to t- take my virginity- AAAAHHH!"

I screamed in humiliation and pleasure as the 12-year-old finally gave me what I wanted and forced her prepubescent cock past my tight entrance. My mushy legs kneeled around Wendy's tender little body as I pushed myself up only to drop back down with a loud moan as I felt my hymen being ripped apart by child meat.

I repeated this action over and over again as I drew closer and closer to release.

Wendy sat back and watched all of this happen, wearing the smug expression that haunted me throughout that night.

Part of me still can't believe that me, the once poised heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern, was on the lap of a 12-year-old girl, bouncing on her length like a common whore because of my sinful desire and desperation to be her obedient little slave.

My submissiveness to my child mistress and blatant inferiority in physical strength made me horny.

I knew it was so wrong, a 25-year-old woman sexually engaged with a child and being the submissive no less. I knew I would regret it the next day, and the rest of my life, but in that moment my lust overcame all forms of rationality and reason.

"You're such a pathetic little bitch riding my cock like that, does it feel good being dominated by someone smaller and younger than you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Does it feel good knowing that someone half your age is so much more magically and physically superior that I can overpower and subjugate you in a few minutes?"

"Yes!"

"Does it feel good knowing a 12-year-old took your virginity, you horny blonde bitch?"

"YES!"

Wendy shoved me off her lap.

"Lay down on you back, hands above your head."

I obeyed my mistresses command immediately.

"Spread your legs for me, Lucy. Tell me how much you want to be dominated and fucked by your child mistress."

I whimpered, my face yet again blemishing a bright shade of red.

"P-Please fuck me! I need it so bad. I need your thick prepubescent cock. Please!"

"Please who, you pathetic, blonde bitch?"

Wendy husked, lining her cock up to my submissive little pussy

"Please mistress!"

"Good girl."

She thrust deep into my pussy.

I shrieked, my legs hooked around her hips, and my hands clawed down Wendy's smooth, tender back as she fucked me with vigor.

She leaned down, her lusciously smooth azure hair cascading down on my face, sporting the same addictive scent the preteen had all around her body.

I started panting in her ear, as I felt her flat chest clashing with mine, our sweat colliding into a mixture of adulterated lustful fluid that was being rubbed and embedded into my skin.

"You know, bitch, I still have to carry on the Marvell family name."

I shivered as Wendy whispered the implicating words in my ear.

"I think you'll be the perfect baby-making factory for me, Lucy. I can even bless our babies with my beautiful dark blue hair. I can end the pathetic Heartfilia bloodline here and now. Is that you want, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress Wendy, impregnate me, I will be your baby-making bitch forever! You're so much stronger and beautiful than me, I will live to birth the new generation of Marvell's with your bluenette babies! Take over my inferior, recessive genes and the inferior Heartfilia name!"

With those words, I sealed my fate and Wendy ejaculated inside of me with a powerful torrent of prepubescent cum punching me in the womb, fertilizing my submissive eggs and impregnating me.

She rammed her dick in harder as I screamed in climax before leaning down to my face, her preteen cock still embedded within my conquered and destroyed pussy. Our lips met in a domineering dance, her tongue slithered into my mouth, pouring more of her saliva down my throat to further enforce her dominance over me, at that moment I became Wendy's property, her slave and her baby-making bitch.

She pulled out soon after and pulled up the duvet over us.

A strange feeling of emptiness washed over me as our sweaty bodies filled the stuffy air under the blanket with the pungent scent of erotic domination and lust.

Wendy tucked me into her flat breasts with a firm embrace, forcing me to inhale her sweet and musky scent throughout the night as her beads of sweat enveloped my face.

My lustful trance almost gone, overwhelming emotions of degradation, shame and embarrassment flowed through me as I realized how far I've fallen in such little time.

The last thing I felt was Wendy's strong, slender legs bind my thighs before I nuzzled my face in the little girl's firm, pulsating chest, softy crying myself to sleep, dreading what the rest of my life may hold.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, I woke up to loud knocking, still in fetal position and aching all over.

"Yes, mistress?" I yelled as I rolled up, thinking it was Wendy who locked herself out.

It wasn't Wendy. Instead, I heard the rather agitated voice of a man.

"Excuse me? Missy, this is the captain speaking, you've been in there all morning and you've made the room reek. I'll be back in an hour, if I don't have you out of there and the room spotless by the time I get back, I'm calling the authorities!" He bellowed before I heard his loud footsteps fade away down the hall.

"Damn it." I said to myself as I came back to my senses.

My body was still sheathed in dried cum and a mixture of body sweat.

Wendy was gone, along with all her belongings, luckily she left my clothes, but they were permeated with the scent of erotic sex that filled the room.

As I shuffled around I still felt her semen leaking out of my pussy and a puddle of hardened cum staining the bed sheets and my inner thighs.

What happened the previous day was mostly a blur, but from what I could gather I was abused and fucked. Hard. By that little blue-haired brat. The last thing I remembered was nuzzling up into her small, sweaty chest and drifting off in her arms.

Heavy emotions of dread, guilt, and shame overcame me as I began to recall what happened.

I rolled out of bed with a hard slam on the wooden floor.

"Ow..."

Grabbing on to the bedside table for support, I slowly, but surely, began to stand up.

However, as I finally made it to my feet, a sharp, excruciating pain emanated from my inner thighs as I collapsed again with a thud.

"Stupid... KID!" I exclaimed furiously.

I then had to clean the entire cabin on my hands and knees as my pussy was completely obliterated the previous night. It took the full hour to get the pungent aroma of the bluenette's cum out of the floorboards and bed sheets.

I was kicked out before I had a chance to wash myself or my clothes - so I had to take the long, agonizing walk home smelling and looking like a prostitute, holding on to anything I could to prevent falling over as I limped across Magnolia like a fool.

I was avoided by everyone, parents moving out of the way as they pushed their children to the side, so they didn't have to witness the 'drunken whore' stumbling around.

I cursed Wendy's name all the way, not only did she make me lose respect and dignity for myself but from the citizens too. I hated the Marvell family with a passion for creating such a disgusting child.

It took me 40 minutes to get home, and by the end, I was fuming and utterly embarrassed.

I was ready to collapse into my bath and not leave my apartment for days as I re-evaluate my life and plan how to get back at the 12-year-old that stripped my innocence and self-esteem away from me; the last thing I wanted was for my stupid team mates to have broken into my room again and to be waiting, which is exactly what I expected when I saw my apartment door opened as I hobbled up the stairs.

"Ugh, of all times why do they choose now to break in?"

As I walked through the door, ready to explode, I stopped and covered my mouth instantly.

What I saw wasn't my teammates, but a small suitcase and a pile of clothes... Wendy's clothes. All sitting by my bathroom entrance where I could hear the sadistic little bluenette in the shower. I was confused and flustered. What should I do? I thought as I took a few steps forward. I was in no shape to fight back and I didn't think the child could really be reasoned with.

However, it was far too painful to stand anymore, so I fell to the floor for a quick break and recovery: but the sweet scent of the prepubescent bluenette intensified as I neared her pile of clothes.

I tried to ignore it. But the aroma was so... alluring.

'NO!' I yelled at myself, trying to resist the lustful urge that was beginning to consume me.

But it was no use, I was filled with desire and I began crawling slowly towards the source, picking up a pair of Wendy's small blue panties.

Trying one more time to stop my sinful advance, I gave in.

With a deep sigh, I shoved the fragrant, moist cloth securely into my nose as I gave it a big, audible sniff.

I couldn't believe myself, I hated this girl, yet I was sitting on the floor of my own apartment and submitting to her yet again - and she wasn't even present in the room. It was pathetic and deplorable but at the time: I didn't care. I shoved my finger into my pussy, imagining I was kneeling before Wendy as I sniffed her beautiful, fair skinned cock as she spits on my face and looked down on me.

The aroma was intense and addicting: the pungent scent of the bluenette's cum, sweat and even some urine, it was heavenly, and I couldn't get enough as I sped up my thrusts, nearing climax.

"Hello, Lucy." A sharp, humored voice echoed from my side.

My eyes widening, I dropped the panties down immediately I removed my fingers from my hole and turned my head to my assailant who was standing in the doorway, still wearing her shit-eating smile from last night.

"You can keep going if you want." She said with a giggle.

My lustful trance disappeared, it was then replaced with anger and rage the moment I saw her smirk.

"Y-you... you bratty little bitch." I screamed at her with passion.

"Oh? Where did that come from? I thought you were the one enjoying being a submissive 'little bitch' down there masturbating." Wendy snickered yet again.

Struggling to my feet I limped towards her in the most comical and un-intimidating manner possible in an attempt give her a piece of my mind.

I distinctly remember the curious look on her face as I approached, wondering what exactly her crippled subordinate planned to do.

When I finally stood tall before her I had to collapse as the pain in my pussy became too much. I latched on to Wendy's shoulders while my head swung against her chest for support, so I didn't completely keel over on to the ground.

"Having trouble standing, Lucy?" The cheeky 12-year-old laughed at me trying to push myself back up on her body. I can't fathom how pitiful I looked as in that scene.

"Stop... laughing! Y-you did this to me!" I exclaimed in retaliation.

"I know I did this to you, that's why it's so funny."

"Oh, shut up you sadistic little-"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh..." Wendy spoke as she placed her index finger over my lips.

"Just relax, Lucy."

The bluenette then dragged me to the side of my bed where I sat down, my face still filled with frustration at the condescending little girl.

"Here." Wendy said as she dangled her dirty panties in front of my face.

I kept glaring, almost at my breaking point again.

"No? Do you want this instead?" She questioned in a patronizing tone as she unwrapped the towel from her head.

I slapped it out of her hand the moment it got near me.

"Oh, getting feisty now are we?"

"SHUT U-"

"Oh, but I know what you really want, Lucy." The 12-year-old interrupted as she pulled down her body towel.

"You want this."

As it dropped down, Wendy's gorgeous preteen cock unsheathed in its full glory, semi-erect.

I gazed, finding myself completely entranced by the sight but trying with all my heart not to fall for it.

"Well, Lucy?"

'No!' I yelled at myself in my head.

I clamped my eyes shut, looking away, but Wendy's smug grin was burning into my mind.

'I hate this girl! Don't give her what she wants!'

"Stop fighting the urge, Lucy."

I covered my ears tightly, blocking the little girl's voice from my head.

'Resist it!'

I fought the mental battle against lust the best I could, I was on the verge between standing up for myself and complete subservience. But as I felt her smooth, tiny hands pull up my chin - I broke.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at the now-somber expression looking down on me.

"Just give in, Lucy."

Tears welling up, I did just that. I nodded my head hesitantly in her hand, a smirk reforming on my bluenette dominatrix face.

"Good girl." Wendy said as she backed away.

"You like the look of my preteen body, don't you?"

"Y...yes..." I sobbed slightly, nodding my head again.

"But, Lucy. Wouldn't you like the sight better, from the floor? Gazing up at your superior from the natural position on your knees?"

"Y-yes... mistress Wendy."

I was still wavering between doing what was right and submitting to my child mistress; but with her presence, it was a fight I could not win, and the final battle against my sinful urges was lost. I gradually sank down to the floor, lustful and ashamed with my head hanging.

"But I'll give you one last choice, Lucy; you can leave now, join your team and your friends and I'll never bother you again, or, you can stay with me, and live with me in this apartment, as my cute little slave."

Silence fell on the room as I kept kneeling, contemplating my decision. In hindsight, if I chose the former I wouldn't be in the mess I am now, I could have lived my life guilt-free knowing I did the right thing.

But I didn't.

I was and still am pathetic.

I gave Wendy her answer when I started crawling to her and wordlessly swallowed her cock with my eyes filled with affection and submission.

"Please mistress..." I began before going in for a deepthroat and retracting back out.

"Please stay here... I will be your obedient bitch, I crave your dominance... I... I crave you..."

"Well said, slave."

As I started my duty again, my prepubescent mistress gently maneuvered my head back and forth, satisfied with my submission. I blew her cock for 10 minutes straight, savoring every fleeting second I had tasting the succulent, smooth member and pre-cum.

"Remember Lucy, you are mine. You are my property, you are my bitch. That's all you are and all you will ever be. Understand me?"

"Yes, mistress."

After the climax, I swallowed as much I could and lapped up any cum I spilled on the floor as my mistress got changed.

"I'm going on a job now, slave. I want my luggage packed in the drawers by the time I get back, got it?"

"Yes, mistress."

As I heard the door close, I hung my head in shame.

Slowly but surely, I brought myself back to the realm of rational thinking. With Wendy gone I could think logically again since I didn't have to worry about overwhelming lust, I had a real choice.

But I knew one more incident with the brat would draw the final straw: my mind would be broken, and I would completely submit to my sinful desires with no turning back.

I could not let that happen.

There and then, I had to think hard about how I want my life to go, it was up to me.

Then I remembered the baby. Wendy's baby, the new generation of the Marvell family that would end the Heartfilia name I was so proud of. The baby a 12-year-old girl has planted inside of me.

'I have to get rid of it.'

It was a sickening thought. But if I didn't, it would be a permanent mark that I was Wendy's property and her submissive little bitch, not to mention a product of illegal and unethical activity.

I spent the afternoon musing over my thoughts before I made any rash decisions, I was stressing out more than ever. My life could be ruined if I didn't handle the situation properly.

Nearing the evening, I needed a break before Wendy returned, so I finally made my way to the guild.

When I got there, it was mostly empty; the vast majority of what I saw was a bunch of drunks being as obnoxiously loud as possible.

"This is not what I needed." I sighed as I turned back out the door.

But suddenly.

**"Would all of you be quiet!?"**

I heard Erza bellow, silencing the rowdy bunch immediately.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Turning back around I stared as the Scarlet Knight put them in their place, I was then filled with inspiration. I couldn't help admire the confidence and authority that I lacked: it was what I needed to stand up to Wendy. I had hope!

"Hey, Erza!"

"Hello Lucy, I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"

"Oh, just relaxing in my apartment, nothing much. I was just admiring how you handled that situation back there."

"That? Oh, it’s no big deal. You just have to know how to set these idiots straight. Be stern with them and they'll listen."

"You certainly did with them. But...are you always able to handle things this well?"

"What do you mean?"

Erza gave me a quizzical look. "Well, I mean you know how rude they can be sometimes, especially the little ones... so do you ever have any real problems with them?"

Erza's eyes narrowed as she looked at me, almost as if she were studying me. Then after a moment, she responded.

"Lucy, I'm not really sure where you’re coming from but just remember to be firm with them and they'll respect you."

That was all I had to hear. It made perfect sense. If you wanted respect you had to demand it. Erza demanded respect from the rowdy guild members, and she got it.

Why couldn't I do the same?

What was stopping me from being firm with Wendy and putting her little behind in her place?

To think I let myself become Wendy's bitch twice in the last 24 hours, even if she's stronger than me, I'm the adult and I have the authority.

I grunted as I marched my way to my apartment. It was time to take back my respect and dignity.

"WENDY!" I yelled as I entered.

Wendy had just finished her job and was surprised to see her slave yelling in such an aggressive manner.

"Hey Lucy, oh, you're actually able to walk now? They don't still hurt from the pounding I gave you?" The quick statement caught me off guard, and despite my new demeanor, I blushed.

A quick image of her member flashed through my mind before composing myself once again.

"No Wendy, they do not still hurt, and I can walk now. I have something very important to discuss with you."

Wendy watched me intently.

"I've finally had enough of all this nonsense. You and I both know a 12-year-old girl old bossing around a 25-year-old woman is nonsense, I demand a full apology, young lady." I said as intimidating as possible.

Wendy wanted to smile but played serious.

I was sure that she would crumble before me. But in actuality, while Wendy stood listening to her rebellious slave, she was getting quite amused by the whole thing.

_Now I know she so loved it when I struggled and resisted because she found it so much more enjoyable when I finally broke into full submission._

But where did this come from? How did I come to this new inspiration? Wendy knew something had caused this change in my attitude, and she was going to find out.

So, Wendy asked me just that.

"Lucy, where did all this come from? I thought you were progressing so nicely. You were finally truly accepting who you are and what your place is. You haven't organized my belongings as I ordered you, now this?

"Well Wendy, I've seen first-hand that your dominance was just a facade, I just watched Erza as she dominantly put the rowdy guild in check. As another adult, I also have the same authority over bratty children like you!"

"Oh really? Well, why don't we go pay Erza a visit and see if what you are saying is true after all."

"Huh?"

I was a little unsure if I wanted to do it. I didn't want to bother Erza while she was getting ready for bed, but I needed to prove I was right. I needed to show Wendy the reality of things and end this once and for all.

"Uh... of course! Follow me."

After a brief walk to Fairy Hills, we arrived outside the closed door of Erza's room and I gave it a light knock.

After a moment, Erza opened the door and greeted her fellow team mate.

"Lucy, this is a surprise, did you need something?"

"Oh, it’s nothing, I just wanted to give our new guild member a quick tour."

"Oh, hello Wendy, I hope your first day in the guild wasn't too rough, was it?"

I turned and smiled in triumph at Wendy as Erza showed no sign of submission. Wendy gave no response either way.

"Actually Erza, I have a question." The sky mage spoke.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I heard you were quite good at putting the louder guild members in check, is that right?"

"Uh, sure you could say that."

"Well, Erza I believe this isn't really how you would prefer things."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about who's getting punished. You would prefer it if someone else were getting punished I'll bet?"

Erza was getting a bit anxious at this point and was starting to shake.

"Huh, Erza? I bet you want to be dominated and told what to do for once, don't you? I bet it's a true fantasy of yours."

I noticed Erza's eyes widen, but still, she remained silent.

Why wasn't she responding? Wasn't it important to be firm and stand your ground?

Yet Erza continues to just stand there as Wendy spoke.

"I...I...don't have a fantasy..."

Erza no longer had a look of determination and authority.

For the first time, I could see doubt in Erza's eyes.

"Oh, I know you do Erza. You remember it don't you? The one where someone turns the tables and punishes you instead."

Erza momentarily lost her balance. 'Did her knees just go weak?' I thought, now getting nervous at Wendy's advancements.

"Wendy, stop this...this nonsense right now..." I couldn't believe how feeble the Scarlet Knight sounded.

"But you really don't want me to stop, do you? You actually want me to disrespect you and put you in your place. Isn't that right?"

By now Wendy was right in front of Erza, glaring up at her face with fierce eyes, adding to the intimidation. Erza looked back at the young girl as her eyes slowly shook.

"No...no...it’s not true..."

I could see a glazed look in Erza's eyes as if she were experiencing a dream, a fantasy that was finally coming true.

Come on Erza, tell me and Lucy what you've been fantasizing about all this time. What you've wanted the guild members to do to you while you try to maintain order?"

Erza turned but sheepishly looked at the floor.

"Tell us Erza, tell us what you want them to do to you?"

"I... I want them to..."She looked over to me and quickly looked away embarrassed

"...punish me!"

Wendy smiled.

"You want them to punish you Erza?"

The re-quip mage nodded.

"But why should they punish you? You've been such a strict, domineering leader and they've been so idiotic. Do you really want them to punish you Erza? To humiliate you in front of the whole guild?"

I held my breath. I prayed Erza would refuse to be punished. That she would stand firm to the arrogant 12-year-old girl and retake control of the that was all lost when the Erza again nodded yes. Wendy giggled shortly before firmly tugging Erza's scarlet hair and whispering into her ear. The knight hesitated for only an instant before she slowly slipped her nightgown off her shoulders.

It was clear she was now eager to do as the little girl ordered.

For Erza, this was a dream she had climaxed to so many times at home. She had long fantasized about anyone, anyone at all to stand up to her. To turn the tables and humiliate her in front of she had long feared of this actually happening. She knew all too well that to submit was inconceivable, and to a mere child no less, she could never allow her fantasy to become true. To do so would risk losing her authority, her respect, her dignity.

How could she allow that to happen? But as she removed her bra, she found herself doing just that. She was possibly throwing away everything. But she didn't care. She wanted, needed someone to finally stand up to dominate her, to humiliate her, to treat her like dirt.

"Where should my goody little pet like to get her spanking?" Wendy asked, her voice condescending and full of humor.

Erza's face was flushing red with desire as the little bluenette continued fondling mature, pale breasts.

Wendy moved her other hand to Erza’s ass "Is this where you want it? Is this where you want your child mistress to punish you?"

Erza sighed, but gently shook her head no. Wendy then twisted both nipples hard.

"How about here Erza? Do you want me to punish these?"

Erza gasped in pain but still shook her head no. Wendy began moving her hands down, past the redhead's full breasts, over her stomach, and eventually between her voluminous, parted thighs. Wendy gave a little rub. Erza breathed deeply as she spread her legs further.

"So wet. The perfect place for a spanking. Do you want it here, Erza?"

"Yes!"

At that moment I ran out of the dormitories as fast as I could. I could no longer watch the horrific display. It was almost as bad as the previous night on the ship.

The last image I saw before running out was of the woman I so highly respected standing naked, open-mouthed, eyes closed, legs spread, and pussy vulnerable, displayed as an offering to Wendy's small, strong hands. She broke Erza down without lifting a finger.

I couldn't avoid hearing the distinctive slap, as well as the cry of pleasure emanating from none other than Erza, the once mighty and confident scarlet knight.

I tried to cover my ears as I ran but still heard the beginning of countless spanks raining down on the mature woman's pussy.

By the time I had made it down stairs and back outside, I was completely out of breath and in a daze. Without paying any attention to anyone or anything, I ran out into the park, threw my head against a bench and cried like I've never cried before.

Wendy is my superior, I wouldn't deny that any longer. She's stronger than me, she is dominant over me and she has the authority. I sobbed for a good half an hour before walking back to my apartment, my head hanging in shame and defeat beneath my 12-year-old, bluenette mistress.

As I entered my apartment... she was already there, sitting comfortably on my... her bed, already dressed in pajamas.

Wendy had a look of victory in her eyes and a cheeky smirk painted on her face yet didn't say anything.

I knew there was nothing I could retaliate against the little girl. Wendy had been right about Erza. Right about all of it: she knew exactly what the woman's fantasies were and made them a reality.

Wendy was also right about me, I am her submissive and pathetic little slave.

I immediately dropped to my knees and bowed at her feet. What else could I have done? I no longer could deny the natural power she held over me.

At one point in my life, not too long ago, I would have been sick to my stomach at the possibility of me, an adult, being subjugated by a 12-year-old child. Yet at that moment, with my own free will, I knelt beneath her and kissed Wendy's bare feet, begging for forgiveness, worshipping and licking them even more than I did than the night in the cabin.

I mean, what was I thinking? Wendy already took my first kiss, my virginity, my innocence and impregnated me, I was already her property whether I liked it or not, she ended the Heartfilia name and bloodline, she's marked me for life.

"P-please mistress Wendy, forgive me for my disobedience. I won't misbehave again." I pleaded pathetically as I groveled on the ground at her feet, kissing them each one more time.

Silence fell on the room for a few seconds as Wendy contemplated on my punishment.

"Hmph."

Wendy tugged my hair ferociously so that my chin was touching her belly and I was looking up at her domineering eyes.

"Don't think I'm letting you get the easy way out, slave."

I nodded feebly, slowly filling with fear for what my child mistress will do to me for my misbehaviour.

She pushed me off her, my body slamming to the ground.

"Stand up you weak, pathetic little bitch."

"Yes, mistress."

"Strip."

"Yes, mistress." I said as I removed my clothing.

"Lay across my lap." Wendy ordered tapping her thighs as if she were summoning a pet.

As I fulfilled my 12-year-old mistresses demands she punched me in the stomach; completely winded I collapsed, but not before Wendy gripped my hair again and dragged me forcefully in position.

A few tears now escaping my eyes, I was then held firmly in place: one hand firmly bunching my hair and pushing my face down into the mattress, the other securely groping my ass.

"Wendy I-I'm sor-"

Before I could finish a sharp pain was inflicted on my backside as I squealed like a little bitch.

"My slave will speak when spoken too, understand me, bitch?" Wendy exclaimed as she delivered a powerful blow to my ass.

* _SLAP_ *

I began crying profusely squirming in my bluenette dominatrix lap.

"Oh?"

* _SLAP_ *

"Ahh!"

Wendy jerked my head back in an iron grip, replacing my squeal with heavy, nervous breathing as my eyes met her aggressive expression once more.

"Trying to resist again? I'll need to discipline my little bitch some more, don't I? It seems like she doesn't quite understand her place beneath me."

* _SLAP_ *

"Wendy plea- AHHH!"

* _SLAP_ *

"Wow, you're really not grasping this are you? Stupid, privileged blonde bitch."

* _SLAP_ *

"You will speak when spoken to-"

* _SLAP_ *

"You will obey my every command-"

* _SLAP_ *

"And you will not defy your mistress ever again. Do you understand me, bitch?"

* _SLAP_ *

"Y-yes mis-"

* _SLAP_ *

"YES MISTRESS!"

That was it, my mind was broken into full subjugation.

"Now, Lucy. I believe you have some luggage to pack and a baby to feed."

For the next half an hour I cleaned up and organized my, or now our, apartment as my 12-year-old bluenette mistress lay comfortably on her new bed as she watched her obedient adult slave carry out her order.

After finishing up I went back to Wendy, awaiting my next command.

"My cum and baby inside you is my mark of ownership over you. You are no longer a human, but a bitch for me to use as I wish." She said to truly enforce my newfound position in life one last time, so I didn't try to retaliate again.

"Yes, Mistress. Please use your blonde bitch as you see fit."

"Kneel next to the bed and close your mouth."

I silently obeyed, and got into position, with Wendy lifting one leg over and putting it on the bed, and the other on the ground, with her pussy right above me she started to push a little, as she started to pee on my already roughed up face. I closed my eyes and sat quietly as my mistresses piss started to run down from my head, drenching my blonde hair and dripping all the way to my tits, my hips, and the floor below me.

After a solid minute of covering me with her urine, Wendy finally felt she was spent, and lifted her leg back, looking down at me from above.

I opened my eyes and stared directly at my prepubescent azure-haired mistress.

"Thank you for peeing on me, my goddess, and thank you for letting me experience the beautiful sight of your young pussy for the first time."

"Good girl, now go clean yourself up." Wendy commanded.

I quickly ran to the showers, returning after a short minute after I washed up before wiping the floor clean.

After a good 10 minutes, I got the smell of the bluenette's urine out of the carpet before throwing the cloth away and returning, kneeling at the bedside.

"Now slave. You will pleasure me as I fall asleep, you will continue to pleasure me in my sleep until I wake up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mistress Wendy. Thank you for letting me worship your cock until you wake in the morning."

With that, I climbed up on the bed and started sucking off my child mistress again as the duvet was pulled up over my naked, defeated, subordinate body. The air once again growing stuffy with the bodily scent of the prepubescent bluenette and the sweat of her cock and thighs drowning my face.

Wendy closed her eyes and fell asleep shortly after, dreaming of the wonderful life she has yet to live.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been two days since then and I still remember every second, all 10 hours of it.

The first two hours were vigorous, non-stop and rapid oscillations. The next half, however, was a constant deepthroat. Wendy rolled on to her side, pulling me between her sweaty, toned thighs yet again. At that point, I started to feel fatigued, but I pushed through the 5 hours as enthusiastically as possible to not disappoint my mistress and show how much I wanted to be her obedient little blonde bitch. Locked in deepthroat position, I licked and lapped the base of her fair cock the best I could. I felt her ejaculate a total of 6 times throughout, each load torrenting down my throat and inflating my defenseless belly. At least I was feeding our baby well.

Unfortunately, I was exasperated near the end and fell asleep, my mouth and throat still stuffed with my bluenette mistress's delicious prepubescent meat and juices.

Luckily, I woke up a good half an hour before Wendy woke and I filled it with the most passionate and intense love-giving I could muster for my goddess.

So, when Wendy slowly opened up her eyes and looked vacantly at the ceiling, I was proud of myself that she could still feel me, her slave, blowing her for all she was worth and continue to do so even after she fully awoke. My body moving on its own.

Wendy ejaculated one more time inside me, who was already filled completely: sweet, aromatic cum bloating my cheeks and leaking out of my nose, mouth, and eyes. My stomach so overstuffed the cum began to force itself out of my ass and spill into the already semen-soaked bed.

To be honest, it was painful and potentially lethal doses of the bluenette's bodily fluids that were flooding my body, some tears escaping my cum drenched eyes, but I kept going.

I kept going for 20 more minutes as Wendy started to ruffle my hair affectionately, looking down at me.

"You know Lucy, looking at you now, you're a sad and disgusting excuse of a woman. You should be in prison with all the other pedophiles. But no matter what I say, you're going to keep sucking my cock, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm-" I mumbled as I tried to nod my head.

It was just as it should be.

Servicing my child mistress obediently as she looked down at her slave with satisfied eyes.

It's an experience I take pleasure knowing I will have for the rest of my life.

After cleaning the tip of her cock, I closed my mouth and attempted to swallow the final load. My stomach was already bloated like a beach ball, but I tried. However, the volume of cum was too much for even me to handle and I had regurgitated a good amount on the bed.

Emitting a light chuckle, Wendy patted my head and rolled my jiggling body over.

"You've developed nicely the past few days, Lucy. To think someone your status could sink down to a 12-year-old girls bitch."

A weak smile formed on my face as I turned to face her, completely unable to move any other part of my body.

Wendy pulled up her pajamas and got up to take a shower, I admired her cute, little bubble butt swaying side to side as she walked away.

"W-wait!" I gurgled as I swallowed the remaining puddle of the bluenette's juices in my mouth. Struggling off the bed I started crawling to my mistress, a steady stream of cum still flowing out of my ass.

"Please, mistress, let me clean you."

I may have been aching all over and physically exhausted, but in that moment I would do as much as I could to please my young dominatrix.

Wendy turned around with an initial look of surprise as I bowed at her feet again, before adopting her usual smirk.

"Well aren't you an eager slave, blondie?"

Taking that as permission to continue, I began to lick the cum and sweat off her toned thighs, legs and feet: looking up occasionally to make sure I was pleasing my mistress.

As I ascended her prepubescent body I draped her flaccid cock over my head and started lapping between her thighs. The musky mist of her young vaginal juices engulfed my face - I inhaled as much as I could and savored the moment.

Delving further in, I grasped her firm butt for leverage: her skin was like a baby, electrifyingly smooth to the touch. I pulled my hands forward as my head sank between the preteens thighs, sticking my tongue out to clean up her moist, tender pussy; it felt so tight around my tongue, and the taste was divine. I lapped as much of her bodily juices and sweat as possible, a kick of urine blessing my taste buds with every lick.

Wendy began walking back to sit on a chair, I scurried along the floor trying to keep lapping her pussy as she repositioned. I was in there for at least 10 minutes, my hair getting even more ruffled and drenched in sweat and my mistress's juices. Eventually, she orgasmed, and I pushed myself even further upon the young girls pussy, sealing my lips completely against her virgin hole, and drank up.

My body was on the brink of bursting from all the fluid I had consumed - it was begging me to stop before I injured myself, but my brain was urging me on, I could never have enough of Wendy's juices inside of me.

After I was done I swished the cum in my mouth before swallowing it all down in a mixture of euphoria and agony.

I could have collapsed in ecstasy then and there, but I knew my duty wasn't finished and moved up to start licking at her belly, gagging and spitting as I struggled to move my battered body.

"Tsk." I heard the young bluenette murmur as she tugged my head back with a look of disappointment.

"Stupid blondie, you're no use as my slave if you're dead."

My 12-year-old mistress then stood from her chair and shoved me back, using her foot to roll me to my side so I didn't asphyxiate from all of her cum inside of me.

Wendy made her way to the shower to wash my saliva off her body before getting dressed for the day.

As she was about to leave she looked down at me discontentedly.

"Obedient but a complete idiot it seems, and I was looking forward to using you later. No way am I fucking this inflated mess. I want the apartment cleaned and dinner cooked by the time I get back, in the meantime I'll have to find a new slave to use today. Understand me, blondie?"

"Yes, mistress." I tried to gurgle out, disappointed that I was unable to satisfy her needs.

I ended up sitting on the floor for half the day, letting as much excess cum spew out of my ass as possible before storing it for future use and finally getting to work on the tasks my mistress has assigned me. 

 

* * *

 

**Normal POV**

"That's right...that's how you say hello to your mistress, bitch." Wendy purred as she leaned back, and her fingers flowed through Erza's crimson hair. "Next time I won't have to ask, will I?"

"...No. Mistress." Erza's eyes were narrow as she spoke, an angry whisper that ended as she pressed her mouth forward again. For too long now she had known the sting of the floor on her knees, the taste of a child's ass and cock, the feel of her sweet, viscous cum squirting inside of her. For too long she had gone to the guild stinking of Wendy's essence and hoping the other guildmates didn't notice, and through it all...she had to refer to the domineering bluenette as her mistress.

As Erza's tongue continued to weave forward she picked up more of the taste of Wendy's firm, little ass, the tiny pink tip circling around that tight pucker. Her nose had been nestled to Wendy's pussy and from time to time the sky dragon slayer lifted her member only to drop it again, letting the fair flesh of her undercarriage slap dismissively on the once respected and refined woman's face. A soft chuckle rose from Wendy's lips as she leaned back in Erza's chair; getting comfortable as she stretched a hand out to pluck a picture from the desk.

There in Erza's room, she was stretched back casually; one foot up on the desk while the other leg was stretched wide to afford her redhead slave the room to work. The only part of Wendy that had been stripped away was her panties, and Erza was given full access to her young cock and ass as they emerged from underneath the edge of her dress. Despite her teasing and the size of her throbbing member thus far she didn't seem particularly interested in her daytime activity; spending a few seconds fiddling with her magic or toying around with objects on Erza's desk. The scarlet knight had learned the hard way; however, that Wendy's disinterest was never a sign that she should stop licking. The beautiful woman's cheeks burned violently as she kept licking across the bluenette's ass, curling her tongue back and forth and whimpering at the flavor.

There Erza knelt, still in her iconic Heart Kreuz armor, fully dressed as she had been that morning in happier times. Before the scent of Wendy's cock entered the mix, and before the teases of the dominant, younger wizard flowed to the edge of her ears.

"I bet you daydream a fantasy where you're the main bitch I own and dominate." Wendy mused, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she did so. Casually one of her hands dropped to stroke up and down her thick, pulsating shaft; a shaft that was already glistening from a recent foray into the older woman's mouth.

"But, of course, the only thing you'll ever be is the throwaway fucktoy I use when Lucy isn't feeling it; you're where you are right now because of your desire to serve your child mistress, not because I want your pathetic ass here. Isn't that right, Erza?" Unlike much of her teasing, it was clearly posed in a fashion that suggested she was expecting a response.

"...yes, mistress." Erza murmured dishonorably, glaring daggers at Wendy from past the length of her throbbing cock. She knew that mere agreement wouldn't be enough, and so she quickly chased those words. "I...am nothing buy trash you may abuse and use as you wish."

Erza hated every aspect of where things were going, but what choice did she have? If she didn't play along, not just her body would suffer...but her even more of her pride and dignity. What she did; the cock she worshipped, was for her own pleasure and subservience. Erza leaned back and swallowed nervously, finally giving the 12-year-old dominatrix a small nod of begrudging acceptance.

"Let's...go to the guild, little bitch."

As the two 'lovers' arrived at the Guildhall, they greeted Mirajane as they passed her...and Erza was right back on her knees, only in the kitchen. As it turned out Wendy wasn't all that interested in having Erza make her lunch like a good little slave, but she was interested in having the high and mighty Amazonian warrior suck on her premature cock right there in the open where the Strauss sibling could walk in at any moment. Erza was forced to her knees with her lips drawn tight around the sky mages member, and as the inches slid past her tongue and down her throat Wendy's voice filled the kitchen with a bit of mirthful pleasure. She spoke just loud enough to make Erza worried that Mirajane might grow suspicious; just loud enough to keep that fear rolling through her body.

Erza, with her eyes narrow, knew enough to take the hint. She braced herself as she pushed forward, struggling to shove her head down into Wendy's sweaty, musky lap. The younger girls thick cock was already a tight fit but the further she went the more she could feel it stretch her, pushing out the sides of her throat and making it difficult to breathe. She did her best to force back the gagging reflex that flooded her, and her hands locked against Wendy's hips to help pull herself forward. By the time her nose landed on the bluenette's tender abdomen just above her length, she had tears in her eyes and her throat was showing a visible bulge. Wendy, finally turning her gaze to the older woman, lifted her cocky brow and licked her tongue across her lips.

"Oh, that's a talented mouth for sure." She purred, her member fully engulfed in a warm, wet hole. "Definitely not as malleable as Lucy's but I bet it could hold me in until the count of three. What do you think?"

Erza, with no other way of responding, was forced to slowly tilt one of her hands to offer a thumb's up. Already she was feeling the strain and desperately needed to cough, but it was through the sheer grip on Wendy's lap that she was forcing herself down. She sputtered, she drooled, and she whined...but she kept that thick, toned prepubescent cock deep within her mature throat right where it belonged. Even as the spit soiled the front of her skirt and dripped against her iron-clad chest, even as she was marked with the slime and blush of a worthless slut, even as Wendy chuckled and finally started to give her the count that would lead to her release.

"Onnnnnnnnnnnne~"

Immediately Erza hated and appreciated the little girl even more. Of course, she would drag this out as long as she could, why wouldn't she? The younger woman absolutely delighted in tormenting her, in making her feel as depraved and worthless as possible. It wasn't enough that she was illegally deepthroating a child's cock in the middle of a public kitchen, it wasn't enough that she risked being discovered by her best friend at any minute. This wicked maiden wasn't going to be content until she ruined her slave's life at the end of her thick, throbbing cock.

"Twwwwwwwwwoooooooo~"

She dragged the second count out even longer, and Erza could feel tears falling from the edges of her cheeks. She knew she'd have to give in to a violent coughing fit as soon as that preteen cock was out of her, but for now, she simply had to endure. Her knees spread wide as she braced them on the tile of the kitchen floor, ignoring the spit and drool that had started to patter against the surface. She could worry about the mess later; all she had to worry about now was maintaining. She didn't want to give Wendy exactly what she wanted, but she knew that if she didn't the next punishment would be even worse. Given their surroundings, there was plenty of potential for much worse outcomes than a sore throat and a ruined outfit. She tightened her grip and steeled her resolve, clutching onto Wendy while the young girl began talking again.

"Threeeeeeee-you know, bitch, I really do love this kitchen." Wendy mused, dropping her hands on her hips as she looked around. "That refrigerator is bigger than my first apartment. And oh, a waffle iron! I bet Mira makes the best waffles for your guildmates in the morning, perhaps with a bit of whipped cream and cherries?" She chuckled, rolling her hips forward to drive that cock in even deeper. "Remind me sometimes, I'll show you my recipe that puts cinnamon in the batter. I bet your friends would love it. Mira, too. You and Lucy, not so much, because from the best I can tell you only really like the taste of my cock." A soft, teasing giggle fell from the back of her throat, and she gave a wide shrug. "Why the tears, pet? Are you upset you haven't made me cum yet? Don't be, I'm sure when I do it'll be more than you can imagine!"

She was sorely tempted to keep teasing Erza like that, to keep rambling and rambling as the older woman choked on a cock belonging to a girl less than half her age. The strain on Erza's face was apparent, though, and it truly looked as if she was being tortured. Her face was a vibrant red rivaling that of her hair and tears rolled rapidly down her eyes, her nose was left running and her cheeks slathered in spit and drool. She openly sobbed with what little breath she could claim; deep guttural noises rolling from the back of her throat as she was made to endure that torment. Wendy, with a coy smile playing on her face, let her hand drop down to Erza's crimson hair and tease her fingers through it. She brushed smoothly and slowly and even took the time to peel a few strands away from her spit-soaked face, tucking them delicately behind an ear. Only once she made her suffer for a few more seconds did Wendy finally speak up, dropping her sweet routine for words that were far more threatening...and terrifyingly, far more genuine.

"Remember how you feel right now, whore." She smirked, all pretense gone from her newly threatening voice. "It's as powerless as you'll feel every day if you try to betray your mistress if you ever try to reclaim the reputation you once had." After giving those words a few tender seconds to sink in, she added as a quiet afterthought. "...three."

Immediately Erza pulled her face out of Wendy's musky lap, violently coughing as she fell forward to her hands and knees. For all her concerns about Wendy waking up the noise, she made in that aftermath was intense; violently retching as thick ropes of spit and slime hung from her lips. Tears joined the mess from above as she sobbed in her utter powerlessness, gazing down at the tile floor. She loved her guild; she's loved it ever since she joined at Wendy's age, but now in that kitchen, she was alone and powerless in the face of her own carnal abuse. Even then, in her lowest point she learned things could get even worse, for as she was still struggling to catch her breath and regain some level of composure, she heard a familiar voice repeating familiar words.

"...as powerless as you'll feel every day if you try to betray your mistress. ...three."

As Erza's head spun up, Wendy spits on her face, some drool infiltrating the knight's eyes, causing immense reddening and irritation.

"...as powerless as…" Before Erza could recover, she could hear her mistresses voice again, along with the image of herself choking on cock.

"...if you try…" The third rewind and Erza could see her tears dripping down her face.

"...your mistress."

"...your mistress."

"...your mistress." The words repeated again and again in the Erza's head. Much like Lucy, she could not believe how far she has fallen in such a short period of time; however, spending her entire life being the one in control, Wendy's uprising devastated her mind much more. No matter how hard she tried, the 12-year-old's words were permanently burned into her brain and the swordswoman's enslavement was set.

Wendy smirked as she looked down towards the messy redhead slut in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Time for the main event." And with that, the true punishment came. Wendy flipped her bitch around like a ragdoll and ripped off Erza's skirt before thrusting her thick, throbbing cock all the way into Erza's tight, dry ass. Each time she pushed in the older woman couldn't help but gasp and squeal; her resilience breaking away underneath the force of powerful impacts. Erza tossed her head forward into a dishcloth and sobbed openly, forced to emotionally embrace everything that had happened to her. This wicked child, of all people – a mere child, had made her a debased and depraved bitch that only lived to serve her prepubescent cock, and the worst part...the worst part…

...she was wet. Wetter than she had ever been in her life. It was perhaps the most terrifying thing Erza had ever realized; that the more Wendy mistreated her, the more inferior the younger bluenette made her feel, the more excited she became. It was a part of her she would never want to admit, especially not to the assailant herself, but it was still a very vivid and clear part of her body. Her thick, curvaceous thighs were wet with excitement as Wendy continued to drill her ass, and when the sky dragon drew even more violent thrusts it was enough to make her tense up in a stunning orgasm. An orgasm she didn't want to have...an orgasm she hated herself for having. And still the best one of her life.

She screamed at that point; unable to resist crying out as she felt her body spasm and snap in violent pleasure. Her cry filled the kitchen as her powerful squirt struck the floor, and her weeping features were brought up from the cloth as she realized what she had done. Already she could hear pattering from the door and her name being called as Mira grew curious. She was coming to check on her friend...and Wendy was still fucking her square in the ass with no signs of stopping.

"You...You monster, stop...stop…"

"Erza, are you O.K. in there?" The Strauss sibling questioned.

"I… I'm fine." The redhead exclaimed trying to withhold her moans as the child pounded her prostate into oblivion.

"Ohh, that was a close one." Wendy chuckled, licking her lips.

"I…" Erza whimpered, and as her ass twitched, the bluenette orgasmed and a thick line of cum poured from Erza's rear to glisten down the inside of her thighs. "...I hate you…" The words flowed from her with genuine sorrow, but also with a certain acceptance and gratitude. As Wendy stepped up and walked casually across the room the hacker merely chuckled, moving to shut the door tight to ensure the two of them would have their privacy.

"What are mistresses for?" She smirked and spun on a heel, even giving the well-fucked older woman a little bow from the hip. "Just think of the fun we'll have from this point on when poor little Lucy has gotten her fair share of my domination." With a truly wicked smirk she stepped towards Erza, her young cock still sticky and wet. She dangled it just a few inches before the older woman's face, waiting patiently for her to properly get to work. Finally, Wendy moved a hand down to pet Erza's head, her voice a gentle coo compared to the dismissive abuse she had been dealing out so far.

"Try to think about how good it felt when you came. Now wonder...if I made you feel that good in your ass, just imagine how good it will feel when I take your precious virginity..."

In a strange and filthy way, it made sense. The orgasm she enjoyed from getting her ass fucked had been gloriously intense...and if that cock had been in her pussy…

"Don't get the wrong idea though, you won't be carrying any babies, that privilege belongs to Lucy and Lucy alone."

It was surreal. For the first time in her life, someone made Erza feel inadequate, for the first time, someone made her feel she wasn't good enough: and that completely and utterly broke her, but she didn't care so long as she could serve Wendy in any shape or form. Now with tears of disappointment and euphoria still marking her cheeks, she parted her lips and leaned forward to begin cleaning Wendy's cock, now fully submitting to her preteen mistress's superiority.

Once her newly trained pet finished up, Wendy went on a job: leaving Erza as a sobbing, lustful, half-naked mess on the kitchen floor.

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Ms. Marvell left, and, in that time, I have made sure the apartment was in tip-top shape for her return, hoping I could make up for disappointing her in the morning. When I heard her walking up the stairs, I made sure to be on my knees with an excitable smile on my face. It was just common courtesy in our relationship at this point: to show my obedience and my gratitude that Wendy has allowed me to be in her presence and blessed me with her genes growing inside my womb.

"Welcome home mistress." I exclaimed as the bluenette opened the door.

"Hello Lucy, have you done what I've asked you like the loyal little bitch you are?"

"Of course, mistress. Anything to serve you, especially to atone for my failure this morning."

"That's a good girl." My superior child mistress replied with a smirk as she sat down at the dining table for the dinner I had already prepared for her.

As she ate, I crawled under the table and took off her shoes; once again, I started worshipping and slurping every drop of pungent, musky sweat off her dainty feet. I made sure to 'clean' every inch of her luscious skin, oscillating up and down her toned, spindle legs.

After she finished her dinner, I followed her on my hands and knees to the bathroom where she undressed and got cleaned up. Filled with determination, I went out of my way to help in any way I could. When she pissed, I licked her delicious, tender pussy clean of urine; when she brushed her teeth, I offered my face and mouth to catch her gargle to avoid gunk from dinner splattering around the sink - I savored every bit; when she showered, I ran shampoo through every nook and every cranny of her gorgeously vibrant dark blue hair, inhaling the divine scent of my preteen goddess.

It truly was heaven serving Wendy, she may only be 12-years-old and less than half my age, but she is the most exquisite dominatrix anyone could ask for.

Unfortunately, through all the happiness and joy of being a slave, I forgot my place. I forgot that she is my superior and my servitude is a privilege she has given me.

"Can I go the Guildhall." I asked. "To meet up with my friend." I remember was my reasoning, as if I deserved any reward for just fulfilling my life purpose.

"To the guild? What, so you can meet up with your 'friends'? I don't think any of them would want to associate with a child abuser like you, Lucy."

From that point, my evening went downhill. Fast.

"You told them? But... we... we had a deal..."

"Deal? Oh, when you first submitted to me on the boat? Ha, you're so adorable. Like I would give up the most pathetic woman I've ever met - you're way too good of a slave to let go. You're weak, malleable and worship me so mindlessly and unconditionally it's comical. Besides, I don't make deals with-"

"But you promised!" I interrupted her. Big mistake.

With the sharpest and powerful slap she's ever given me, I shut up and she compressed my cheeks in a firm, rageful grip.

"Listen to me you rich, prissy, blonde bitch, I didn't promise you anything and I certainly don't make deals with trash like you. Understand me?"

Nodding my head vigorously out of fear and compliance I started whimpering.

"I asked if you understand!"

"YES MISTRESS!" I squealed out muffled, through my still-squished cheeks.

"But I expected this. No matter how much I've broken you, no matter how much you genuinely love and worship me, you will always, always, always retain some of your older self. It's just the obnoxious person you are. Doesn't matter though, it just makes your enslavement more fun."

I sat there completely still in dead silence as Wendy mused.

"Never the less, it doesn't mean you won't be punished for your disobedience."

Looking her in the eyes I said, "I'm truly sorry, mistress, please spank your slave as much as required." My voice still muffled between her strong hand.

"Oh, don't you worry, little princess, you are going to get what's coming to you for this stunt, and so much more."

Terrified but defeated, I was dragged to the edge of the bed where I was positioned on Wendy's small lap once more and my disciplining began.

I was beaten thoroughly for twenty solid minutes; by the end, my ass cheeks were bloodshot red, and my body was covered in bruises. Literally beaten half to death and left completely limp, I was tossed into the closet.

Wendy spoke one last time in sadistic glee.

"You're punishment isn't over yet."

The doors closed and locked from the outside. With wide-eyes and a waterfall of tears descending down, my face wearing a blank, lifeless expression I could just make out two pictures peaking between the slits in the closet door. They were pictures of my parents. On the verge of a mental breakdown, I exploded into a crying fit, wailing away inside my self-made hell. The last thing I saw before vision clouded with tears was the portraits of my mum and dad looking down on me in pure shame - and Wendy dozing off in the bed just beneath them, a satisfied evil grin forming across her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Wendy grinned like a wolf enjoying its prey as she slammed her modest hips deep into Cana's fat, auburn tan asscheeks. Her young thighs were soaked in their combined love juices, her throbbing cock spilling another dollop of thick pre-cum into the brunette whenever it bottomed it. The older woman's cervix seemed to have already been battered into submission a few hours ago, and now the 12-year-old dominatrix was free to pummel every inch of her monstrous prepubescent cock into Cana Alberona's unprotected womb as much she wanted; all the while I watched helplessly from the closet: witnessing my best friend's journey to subjugation beneath my mistresses' rule. But that was merely a fringe benefit. The actual punishment was Wendy making me envious of my drunkard friend – constantly making implications that Cana was going to be my replacement slave, and she was succeeding.

"Your pussy is so tight and moist, Cana." She punctuated the compliment with short, sharp pumps of her hips, scraping the ridged head against the walls of Cana's submissive womb. The card mage screamed, which was always music to Wendy's ears.

"Wendy, please stop this!" cried Cana. All the strength in her body had slowly been fucked away by the insatiable little girl over the last few hours. The brunette had asked similar questions to herself that me and Erza did when Wendy first pinned her on to the ground at the guild's pub and dragged her outside.

'How is this little girl so much stronger than me?'

'Why does she have a cock, and why is it so large?'

However, all she could do now was plead futilely as Wendy continuously rammed that smooth, pulsating pillar of preteen flesh into her cunt.

"Lucy will - AAHHH - be back soon!"

"You're thinking about that blonde bimbo in a time like this?" She pulled Cana's voluminous ass down onto her small, firm lap and ground every girthy inch of rigid 12-year-old cockmeat deep into her wet, spasming olive skin pussy. "I'm going to pound his tight little cunt of yours until you forget all about your privileges friend, so get ready, you alcoholic bitch!"

Cana squealed as the abusive, dominant bluenette wrapped her small hand in her vibrant dark brown hair and roughly yanked back, forcing the older woman's spine to arch back and giving that massive child dick even more purchase inside her. Her stomach bulged with the outline of the little girls' fuckpole, sawing in and out of her and sending bolts of pleasure shooting into her brain and eroding whatever inhibitions she had left. "W-Wendy, please ... " Her words came out slurred, the drool pooling in her mouth slipping out and coating her bouncing, fabulously tan tits in a wet sheen. Her feminine juices liberally sprayed Wendy's pubic area with every forward thrust as they slapped against Cana's voluptuous ass. "I don't want to ... forget - "

Wendy spanked her hard, sending ripples through her ass and drawing out a lustful moan from her soon-to-be fuck-puppet. "Shut the fuck up, you drunk slut!" She exclaimed as she drove her big little girl-dick even deeper. "I told you to forget about that privileged blonde bitch, she would be fine with this anyway."

"No, she won't!"

The bluenette smiled mockingly. Even when it was painfully obvious, Cana failed to see what the prepubescent dominatrix’ true intention was and continued trying to resist her sexual prowess. Oh well, that was just how Wendy liked it. With agonizing slowness, she pulled her fair-skin cock back, her own succulent, toned thighs pressing together as she felt her cockhead sliding against every wet fold on the way out. She kept going until the entire lengthy shaft was outside: and then in one fell swoop, she slammed every last inch back inside. Cana howled like a crazed animal as Wendy's prepubescent cock ripped her womb apart, but Wendy didn't give her bitch the time to savor that heavenly feeling. She pulled out again, just as slowly, and drove her cock back in, again and again, and again. Each indomitable thrust turned Cana's vision hazy, her eyes rolling up into her head. It was no use. She couldn't resist this, not anymore. Wendy was just too powerful, too good.

"Admit it!" repeated Wendy, every time she buried her huge dick up to the hilt. "Admit that I've broken you, admit you’re pleasure, admit you've been subjugated by a child less than half your age!"

Every sentence punctuated with an even harder penetration, Cana’s willpower deteriorating by the second to the point she could no longer fight back or care why they were in her best friend's apartment.

"I- I'm your bitch!" Tears streamed down Cana's auburn tan skin as she finally surrendered. She slammed her hips down on that giant preteen cock, tongue lolling out as Wendy's young member gouged out every inch of her once innocent, virgin pussy.

Her hands reached down and massaged Wendy's supreme rod through her own tan flesh, exhilarated by the sensation. She decided from then on, she wanted to be nothing more than a human receptacle for her child mistresses dominance, and the thought alone drove her into a painfully intense orgasm. The strength left her arms and she crashed onto the floor, her face rendered stupid and her tongue mashed against the ground, her pussy squirting all over the 12-year-old's toned thighs and pubic area as Wendy relentlessly pounded away at her olive pussy. She gave in completely to the pleasure, yelping like a bitch with every bone-shaking thump of Wendy's hips crashing into her.

Cana massaged her big tan tits, squeezing her nipples hard enough to rip them off as she fought to clench her pussy around the titanic prepubescent invader. "Pl- please mistress Wendy, I want you to knock me up, I want you to breed me!"

Those begging words sent Wendy into another gear, and she went almost mad with the throbbing lust inside her. She grabbed Cana's prone, shaking body and spun it about the axis of her little-girl cock. She hoisted the brunette up, suspending her entirely on the weight of her member. In this position Wendy's shaft wasn't just spearing her womb, it was poking between the bottom of the girls' equally massive tits. Cana's thick, voluminous thighs and legs hung limply either side until she spread them wide and clutched at her ankles, tightening up that well-fucked cunt even more as Wendy's small, fair hands sank into older woman's rounded ass.

What followed wasn't anything even closely resembling sex. It was brutal domination, a one-sided gut-fucking as Wendy has done to all her worthless adult slaves. Not a single thrust was wasted, each one utilizing the full, imposing length of her massive pre-teen dick. Wendy could feel her cock sliding up and down against her own skin through Cana's flesh balloon of a stomach, her abdomen doused in a fountain of femcum. Every mind-melting stimulus only made her pump harder the next time, fuelling her animal lust as her giant fuckpole remodeled Cana's insides beyond all return, into the perfect shape to best fulfill her bluenette mistress's desires.

Wendy could feel her belly churning harder than before, threatening to snap tight against her body. "Show me your face. I want to see that dumb look on your face when I knock you up you drunk bitch."

Cana eagerly obeyed, draping her arms around the powerful child's firm shoulders. She wrapped her long tan legs tight around Wendy's lower back, squeezing her in deeper and deeper, begging that massive cock to spray its impregnating load into every corner of her womb. Wendy snarled and walked forwards, carrying Cana's weight on her dick and slamming her up against the wall of my apartment as I grew even more envious and angry in the closet. Even as close as she was to climax, she needed another two minutes of short, rapid-fire thrusts before that searing tub of fuck batter gave the signal to work its way up through her immense girth. Her small hand squished her face, forcing her domineering glare into the brunette's fuck-drunk expression. "Take all of it, you bitch! The Marvell family will conquer the pathetic Alberona bloodline!"

Wendy slammed down into Cana's tanned, voluminous ass and erupted a torrent of, aromatic, viscous, fertile semen. Cana's broken mind, her mouth gaping in an endless silent scream, eyes white and tongue thrashing in the open air. Her ovaries never stood a chance against that tidal wave of supreme prepubescent swimmers, in an instant her womb was fertilized and packed full to bursting. A second searing shot erupted from her fair-skin dick and filled it past capacity, a river of preteen sperm pouring from her folds and splattering down Wendy's toned, slender, shaking thighs before pooling on the ground beneath them. The third shot was the biggest yet and swelled out that bulge in her guts to new levels, pushing back against Wendy's smooth belly even as Cana pulled her in harder with her long, auburn skin legs. The two forces only sent even more cum splashing down from her ruined cunt until the puddle at Wendy's feet had swallowed up her ankles. The young dominatrix was cumming, blasting Cana's insides with her hot, thick preteen load.

Wendy moaned as she felt that validating rush of baby batter emptying out of her and through her pulsating smooth cock to impregnate her new slave. Cana's cum-addicted smile was the perfect piece of icing on the cake, and the little girl fucked her tongue into the brunette's mouth, dominating her further into submission. The alcohol addicted card mage eagerly sucked back on the invading child's muscle, slathering it with a fresh coat of drool as that insane cumload finally slowed to a slow drizzle. Wendy gave her cock a handful of weak strokes against her cervix the battered ring clinging to her shaft, not wanting to let go of the bluenette child's meat that had sent her pussy creaming all the way to heaven. Cana's legs finally gave out as the last few trickles of feminine little girl cum escaped her clenching tan cunt, and she fell onto Wendy's puddle of bodily scent with a splash. Wendy reached down, caressing Cana's brown hair as she shot a smug grin in my direction through the closet door slits as if she was expecting me to do something. "Clean me off." Cana didn't need telling twice and pounced on the superior azure-haired child's cockhead, slobbering all over her length and sucking up every loose drop of cum left on it.

That was when I lost it, when all my jealousy and anger released all at once. I burst out of the closet, to the surprise and shock of Cana, and gripped said girl's neck in my hands, pulling her mouth off my mistress's fair-skin cock and began choking the life out of my rival.

"Wendy is  **my**  mistress, I am her one and only main bitch. I am the only one who deserves to be impregnated and filled with her perfect, beautiful babies. Me! ME!"

In that moment, I remember Cana's stunned, startled, pleading eyes as I saw her snap out of her lustful trance for Wendy and started struggling as I, the person she once thought of as one her best friends, continued strangulating her, ranting about the subjugation to my mistress that has infected both of us and how I have fallen so low I genuinely believe I am the only one worthy of carrying the bluenette girl's babies. The confusion and sorrow on her face was the last image I saw of her as her death spasms started. My body was moving on my own, it was not until too late that I regained control and realized what I had just done.

A brief moment of contemplation and silence fell on the room before I let out an ear-shattering scream as I slammed down on Cana's limp corpse, crying as I had never before. Not even Wendy, the malicious, borderline evil little girl made a sound. In fact, she got dressed, played with my roughed-up hair and left the apartment for at least six hours to do a job: and I continued bawling my eyes out for every second of it, apologizing and begging for forgiveness as I laid over her inert, sweat covered body. I reminisced on all the memories we had, on how she one day dreamt of finally telling her father who she was, a dream that now obviously would never come to fruition… because of me.

Literally running out of tears, I started hyperventilating until, Eventually, Wendy returned. The bluenette was wordless for a few moments as she looked over us on the ground before speaking up.

"Honestly… Fairy Tail really isn't all it's cracked up to be. I thought the mages here would be confident, strong and have integrity but all I've seen are a bunch of pathetic, grown adult woman submitting and breaking down before a 12-year-old child to the point they want to be bred and filled with my genetically superior bluenette babies." She started gloating as she sat down on the chair in front me and Cana's body as I continued sobbing and mourning: one foot resting on Cana's cum-filled stomach and the other leg crossed over.

"It's sad. I almost feel sorry for all of you, that your whole lives, all your hard work, and achievements have culminated into being subjugated by a little girl; I've already grown into a stronger, more dominant woman than you submissive bitches could ever hope to be in less than half the time… and you, privileged blondie pedophile, are the worst. Going so far to kill one of your best friends for the sake of your lust for me." Wendy giggled as she stood up and trampled Cana's lifeless body, like she was a heap of trash, and started walking around us.

"Of course, this Cana Alberona girl was pretty and sexy and all, but her death was just to discipline your subjugation to me, blondie."

"Y-you wanted me to kill her?" I replied, lifting my head up in a jolt, traumatized by the revelation.

"I didn't want you to kill anybody, but I fully expected you to because that's how petty and pathetic you are." My mistress than stopped walking and cupped my chin with her strong, dainty hand, meeting my trembling face with her condescending eyes. "I didn't just choose you because you're weak, Lucy, I chose you because I actually do find you attractive. Today, was the last of your punishment for disrespecting me: a punishment you escalated way worse than it needed to be; but the important part is you learned your lesson right, slave?"

I nodded my head frantically, still weeping my eyes out.

"Good girl. Luckily, I only need you and Erza for my needs, so I couldn't care less you murdered poor little Cana, although she would've been nice to have because I love her tanned complexion, but it was more amusing seeing how far your mind has broken because of your dedication to the Marvell family - so don't worry, I won't extend your punishment for that. But…" She pressed my chin tighter and got a bit more assertive. "…just remember, if you pull another stunt like you did yesterday, I will keep seducing and more and more of your friends from that garbage guild, so keep that in mind for the sake of their health, you're not the most rational slave when you're jealous."

With that, she released her grip, stripped and laid down in our bed while I continued crying, holding Cana's cold hands.

"Take care of that tomorrow, if you want to really want to remember her then sit down on my cock and embed the last of her scent into your body – it will be a good reminder, too."

Obeying her command without hesitation, I dropped my best friend's hand and proceeded to squat down in reverse cowgirl position, penetrating my ass on her dry member. It was painful. Really painful. I felt the lips of my rectum drag down as I descended my mistresses young semi-erect cock, but I fought through it.

"Good girl." She laughed as I reached her base, pulling me down by my hair. "Have a good night, Lucy." Wendy kissed my head and snuggled into my neck.

 Now, we're back where we started. That's how I destroyed my life in 4 days: all because of my decision to worship Wendy and raise her family. So, I got what I had coming to me, this is all because of my own free will; deep down, I want it all to end, I want to die, but in my heart, I know I am already in heaven… which also turned out to be my own self-made hell. All I can think about is the two pictures of my parents, their gazes looking down on me once more. I am ashamed, knowing I didn't do them right, I have disgraced the Heartfilia name and ended it at the same time.

Wendy described it perfectly, mom and dad spent so long raising me into a fine, respectful woman; I worked so hard to become successful but, in the end, I'm here. Enslaved by Wendy Marvell, destined to do nothing but consume her cum for food and to impregnate myself, to clean our… her apartment to provide the best environment of living for my mistress and eventually her children. That's all I am now: a 12-year-old little girl's submissive slave and bitch, and I wouldn't exchange my life for the world.


End file.
